Croatoan
Croatoan ist die neunte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Das Städtchen River Grove in Oregon wird von einem tödlichen Virus heimgesucht: Der teuflische Erreger zwingt seine Opfer, zu töten. Die Brüder Sam und Dean Winchester untersuchen den mysteriösen Fall - bis sich Sam selbst ansteckt. Kann er seinem Schicksal entkommen? Handlung Sam hat erneut eine Vision: Er sieht, wie Dean einen Mann erschießt, der behauptet, dass "es" nicht in ihm ist. Die Brüder fahren nach Rivergrove, Oregon, da die Vision dort stattgefunden hat. Dort befragen sie einen Mann, der ihnen sagt, dass Duane Tanner der Mann ist und wo er wohnt. Auf einem Pfahl entdeckt Sam das Wort "Croatoan". Der erinnert sich, dass in Roanoke, einer englischen Kolonie im 15. Jahrhundert, das einzige, was zurückblieb ein in einen Baumstamm geritztes Wort war - Croatoan. Jeder der Bewohner war weg und es gab viele Theorien z.B. Indianerüberfälle oder Krankheiten. Als sie versuchen, Ellen und Bobby um Hilfe zu bitten, bemerken sie, dass weder die Mobiltelefone noch die öffentlichen Telefone ein Netz haben. Dean meint, das wäre sein erster Schritt bei einem Massaker. Sie erreichen Duane Tanners Haus, wo sein Bruder Jake und sein Vater ihnen erzählt, er und seine Frau seien nicht zu Hause. Da es ihnen komisch vorkommt, sehen sie sich um und sehen, wie Jake sein Blut auf seine gefesselte Muter tropfen lässt. Daraufhin gehen sie mit der Frau zu einem Arzt. Sam und Dean fragen sich, was es ausgelöst haben könnte. Da die Telefone nicht funktionieren, will Sam in die nächste Stadt fahren, um Hilfe zu holen, während Sam die Personen beschützen soll. Die Ärztin erkennt, dass die Menschen sich mit einem unbekannten Virus infiziert haben und Schwefelrückstände im Blut vorhanden sind. Die Ärztin will eine Blutprobe von der Frau, Beverly Tanner, nehmen, als diese sie und Sam angreift. Sam kann sie überwältigen. Dean sieht, dass einige Personen auf einer Brücke eine Straßensperre errichtet haben, da es eine Quarantäne gibt. Als einer will, dass Dean das Auto verlässt, fährt dieser wieder zurück. Dann trifft Dean einen Mann, der aus der Stadt abhauen will, aber Dean sagt ihm, dass die Brücke gesperrt ist und so fahren sie gemeinsam zur Arztpraxis. Dean kommt zusammen mit dem Mann in der Arztpraxis an. Sam erzählt Dean, dass es sich um eine dämonische Biowaffe handelt, da dies auch seine Visionen erklären würde. Sam hat in Johns Tagebuch eine Theorie zu Roanoke gefunden hat: John meinte Croatoan sei der Name eines Dämonen der Pest und Seuche. Der Mann Mark meint, dass die Infizierten stärker werden, je länger man wartet, weshalb Dean die infizierte Frau erschießt. Die Menschen meinen sie müssten weg aus der Stadt. Duane Tanner kommt in die Praxis, die Ärztin soll ihn untersuchen. Die meint, dass es drei Stunden braucht, bis man erkennt ob jemand infiziert ist. Sam meint sie sollen ihn nicht töten und erst abwarten, ob er infiziert ist oder nicht, Dean meint hingegen das Risiko ist zu hoch. Dann sperrt Dean Sam ein und geht zu Duane ins Zimmer. Duane meint er sei nicht infiziert und Dean erschießt ihn nicht. Als vier Stunden vorbei sind, ist sein Blut immer noch normal. Die Assistenzärztin geht zu Sam ins Zimmer und infiziert ihn mit dem Virus. Daraufhin wird sie von Dean erschossen. Dean meint, die Ärztin soll Sam untersuchen. Sam meint, dass er sich selbst erschießen will, da Dean es nicht tun möchte und er sich nicht verwandeln will. Dean gibt Mark seinen Schlüssel für den Impala und bleibt bei Sam. Dean meint, er wäre dageblieben, weil er keine Lust mehr hat Jäger zu sein. Die Ärztin kommt und zeigt ihnen dass kein einzelner Mensch mehr zu sehen ist. Fünf Stunden nach der "Infektion" erklärt die Ärztin Sam, dass der Virus aus seinem Blut verschwunden ist. Als das Auto anhält, tötet Duane Tanner Mark und kommuniziert mit Azael durch den Kelch. Er sagt, dass der Test erfolgreich war, und, dass Sam immun dagegen ist. Duane offenbart, von einem Dämonen besessen zu sein. Sam fragt Dean, wieso er den Job leid ist. Dieser antwortet ihm, er kann nicht reden, er hat es John versprochen, kurz bevor er starb. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Duane Tanner *Jake Tanner *Beverly Tanner *Mark Varko Vorkommende Wesen *Croatoan (Virus) (Menschen mit dem Virus) *Dämonen Musik keine Musik vorhanden Reale Geschichte Die Kolonie Roanoke Island befand sich auf der Insel Roanoke Island, die vor der Ostküste des Bundesstaates North Carolina (USA) liegt. Am 17. August 1585 wurde sie mit 108 Mann gegründet und ist damit die erste Kolonie der Engländer in Nordamerika. Sie musste jedoch bereits im darauffolgenden Jahr wieder aufgegeben werden. White fand die Kolonie verfallen vor, und von den verbliebenen 90 Männern, 17 Frauen und 11 Kindern fehlte jede Spur. Ebenso gab es keinerlei Hinweise auf einen Kampf oder Überfall. Auf einem Holzpfosten fand White das eingeschnitzte Wort „CROATOAN“, ein Hinweis auf die gleichnamige Insel, die heute Hatteras heißt (nach dem Stamm der Hatteras) und die Heimat von Häuptling Manteo war. Auch fanden sich die Buchstaben „CRO“ eingeschnitzt in einen nahegelegenen Baumstamm. Als ein Hurrikan aufzog, weigerten sich die Männer weiterzusuchen. White musste fliehen und erneut nach England zurückkehren. 1602 entsandte Raleigh erneut eine Expedition nach Roanoke, die ebenfalls keine weiteren Spuren der „verlorenen Kolonie“ fand. Fernsehserien *1999 verfasste Stephen King das Drehbuch zur TV-Miniserie Der Sturm des Jahrhunderts, in dem er auf die Legende von Roanoke eingeht. *Ebenfalls verwendet wird das Thema der verlorenen Kolonie bzw. das Stichwort „Croatoan“ in den Serien Supernatural (Folge 2x09 Croatoan und in der fünften Staffel gibt es ein Virus namens Croatoan) * Andromeda (Fernsehserie) (Folge 3x20: Der Patriarch) *American Horror Story (Folge 1x11: Die Geburt) *Sleepy Hollow (Folge 1x05: Die verlorene Kolonie) *Haven (Folge 5x06: Wie ausgewechselt *Falling Skies (Folge 4x04). *American Horror Story: My Roanoke Nightmare (Staffel 6, 2016). Siehe auch https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roanoke_(Kolonie) Zitate :Sam: Dean, hast du denn nur geschlafen im Geschichtsunterricht? :Dean: Nein! The Shot heard round the world, how bills become lost. :Sam: Das hat nichts mit Schule zu tun, das ist School House Rock. ---- :Dean: Es ist ein harter Job und das weißt du. :Sam: Und weil es so ist müssen wir versuchen dagegen anzukämpfen, das ist der Sinn der Übung. :Dean: Und was haben wir davon? :Sam: Ein reines Gewissen. ---- ::Dean schickt alle anderen Personen weg und bleibt beim "infizierten"" Sam :Sam: Das ist das dämlichste, was du je getan hast. :Dean: Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, denk mal an diese Kellnerin in Tampa. ---- :Dean: Die Nummer wird mir noch schlaflose Nächte bereiten. Ich meine wieso hier, wieso jetzt, wo zum Teufel sind die alle hin, die können sich doch nicht aufgelöst haben. :Sam: Wieso bin ich immun? :Dean: Weißt du was, das ist eine gute Frage. ---- :Dean: Ich weiß nicht Mann, ich denke wir sollten mal zum Grand Canyon fahren. Verstehst du, diese ganze Fahrerei quer durch das ganze Land und ich bin noch nie am Grand Canyon gewesen. Oder wir können nach Hollywood fahren, vielleicht können wir Lindsay Lohan flachlegen. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Croatoan *'Französisch:' Croatoan *'Spanisch:' Croatoan *'Italienisch:' Croatoan *'Portugiesisch:' Croatoan *'Polnisch:' Croatoan *'Tschechisch:' Smrtící nákaza (Tödliche Infektion) *'Ungarisch:' A vírus (Ein Virus) *'Finnisch:' Vaarallinen virus (Das gefährliche Virus) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02